Basil D'Oliveira Trophy: Test Three
Basil D'Oliveira Trophy: Test Three South Africa's First Innings Batting Fall of Wicket: Dean Elgar: 140/1, Hashim Amla: 183/2, AB De Villiers: 266/3, Faf Du Plessis: 270/4, Temba Bavuma: 281/5, Quinton De Kock: 294/6, Vernon Philander: 320/7, Kagiso Rabada: 320/8, Dale Steyn: 320/9, Keshav Maharaj: 320/10. Bowling England First Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wicket: Alastair Cook: 58/1, Manuel Marzon: 386/2, Jack Flow: 871/3, Joe Root: 949/4, Jonny Bairstow: 1312/5, Ben Stokes: 1501/6, Jos Buttler: 1750/7, Ollie Pope: 1798/8, Stuart Broad: 1868/9, James Anderson: 1886/10 South Africa's Second Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wicket: Dean Elgar: 27/1, Aiden Markram: 72/2, Hashim Amla: 82/3, Faf Du Plessis: 108/4, Temba Bavuma: 119/5, Quinton De Kock: 119/6, Vernon Philander: 119/7, Kagiso Rabada: 119/8, Dale Steyn: 119/9, Keshav Maharaj: 119/10 Day By Day Analysis Day One: South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. Aiden Markram and Dean Elgar managed till lunch without loss, but just 23 overs later, Dean Elgar, who had been struggling was bowled by Manuel. 7 overs after tea, Amla edged one from Ben Stokes to Jack Flow for just 12, the score was 183/2, with Aiden Markram having made 131 of them. De Villiers continued to attack, making a quick 33 of 40, but then Manuel struck again, LBW De Villiers and making Du Plessis edged one to Jack Flow in one overs, as South Africa was now 270/4. After drinks Manuel started to find spin, and tore about the last remaining batsman, as Bavuma, De Kock and Philander were lost 4, 5 and 2, as Manuel picked up 2.3-2-0-3, but then, having dismissed Philander with the third ball of the over, then took the last three wickets with Jack Flow catching 2 of them, as he took 4 wickets in consecutive balls and his last spell was 3-3-0-6. He ended up with 20-15-20-9, it was the third best bowling figures of all time, as South Africa had collapsed. Aiden Markram was the only player to leave proud with an exceptional 221 not out, 69.06% of the entire score and had scored 18 of the 20 runs Manuel had score of him. England started strong, but a beauty from Vernon Philander bowled Cook for 15, the Umpires then declared stumps, with the score 58/1. Day Two: Jack Flow and Manuel started the next day with hope, Jack Flow smashing 4's all over the place, 3 overs after Lunch, Manuel was LBW by Steyn for 98, but the score was now 386/2, so England had a 66 run lead with 8 wickets remaining. Joe Root and Jack Flow reached stumps on 150* and 588*, with England already at 853/2. Day Three: Jack Flow was C by De Kock via Rabada for 601 early the next day, with Joe Root being Bowled by Philander for 201, leaving England at 949/4, with a Lead of 629. The next partnership made 363 in just 23 overs, as bairstow smashed 263 from just 102 as Ollie Pope made his century. Ben Stokes then joined Pope and smashed 116 of 67, while Pope reached 200*, then Jos Buttler went even faster 213 of just 74, hitting 28 6's. Pope then went for 257, since he had joined the crease, 927 runs had been scored, with Pope contributing just 27.7% of them. England was now 1798/8, with 1810-1820 predicted as they had their last drinks. But Dominc Bess had a strategy, having been on 32* when Pope left, he then struck 2-3 fours an over and then a 1, he made 72 from just 20 balls, had he reached 103 from 39, when he was unable to hit a single, Broad smashed a 6, 4 and then was B by Rabada. Anderson hit a 4 and then a 1, Bess hit a single to retain the strike, another single and Anderson was Bowled by Steyn. England has smashed 1886 of just 216 overs, with 7 of the top 9 making a century, with 5 of them progressing to a double century. Day Four: South Africa had 196 overs to survive or score over 1567 to give England a target and then bowl them out. They chose the former, and they started of well, with Dean Ekgar scoring just 7 of his first 34 balls, and Markram scoring 20 of his 38, but in the 13th over, Anderson bowled him, Hashim Amla then took of where he started, scoring just 23 of 51 before Manuel LBW markram for 43 of just 71, leaving South Africa 72/2, but just 26.1 overs in, with just 8 wickets left. Hashim Amla left after lunch for just 25, bowled Manuel. Du Plessis and De Villiers lasted 6 overs before Manuel LBW Du Plessis, leaving De Villiers on 23, and South Africa on 108/4, and in serious trouble. Bavuma lasted just 5 balls before he was caught by Jack Flow, bowled Manuel, then De Kock was out for a golden duck, St by Bairstow after attempting to sweep Manuel, giving Manuel his 5 for. He completed the hat-trick after Philander was then caught next ball, a 4 in 4 was done by Jack Flow catching Rabada, a unprecedented 5 in 5 was done by an LBW for Dale Steyn. Keshav Maharaj then come up, the last man left, and facing a ball that could be the 6th consecutive wicket. Manule ran up and bowled a straight fast ball, having produced angles of 11.2, 23.4, and 16.2, the straight ball caught him up and he was bowled. Leaving De Villiers with 30 of 42. South Africa were all out for just 119 in 40 overs, a 1/5 of the way through. Manuel picked up 10-8-2-9, and Match, 29-15-22-18, a strike rate of just 9.67, taking 2 wickets every 3 overs.